Stellar
by Elindrah
Summary: Existem várias maneiras de ser derrotado, bem como existem milhões de motivos pra aceitar uma derrota. SagaxSaori, Pós-Hades, Saori POV de Part of Me.


_**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Sad but true. Esse trabalho foi feito de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo._

_**Resumo:**__ Existem várias maneiras de ser derrotado, bem como existem milhões de motivos pra aceitar uma derrota. SagaxSaori, Pós-Hades, POV_

_**IMPORTANTE: **essa fic é a visão da Saori dos acontecimentos narrados em Part of Me (Saga POV), fanfic disponível no meu profile. _

* * *

**Stellar**

* * *

_Is it wrong to say_

_I'm lost in your embrace?_

_Is it wrong to say so?_

_(Stellar, Smashing Pumpkins)_

* * *

"_Athena era a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, sempre racional e determinada, protegia seus cavaleiros e os amava igualmente, recebendo em troca adoração e respeito. "_

Todos os dias ao abrir os olhos, repito esta frase mentalmente, como se fosse um mantra, uma filosofia que guiará meu dia e minhas ações. Mas não meus pensamentos.

É interessante notar a falta de conexão entre ambos. Uma pessoa, por mais que demonstre ser racional, não pode controlar o rumo de seus pensamentos, que serpenteiam descontrolados pelo infinito da mente humana.

Sim, apesar de deusa, eu sou humana. É um pouco confuso e eu mesmo tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre como agir em diversos momentos. O que as pessoas esperem que eu faça? Devo manter-me serena e inatingível? Ou devo demonstrar emoções, por mais intensas que elas sejam? É permitido a uma deusa amar um humano? Não apenas no sentido fraternal, mas também o amor que une um homem e uma mulher, o amor da carne, da alma, do coração?

Solto a respiração que nem ao menos notei estar segurando. Olho ao meu redor como se buscasse a calma e paciência que sempre me foram tão escassas. Seiya que o diga, desde muito cedo teve de agüentar meus caprichos e minhas grosserias. Não me orgulho do que era, mas tenho saudades daquele tempo onde podia me expressar sem ter o peso da responsabilidade tão grande em minhas costas.

Vamos ao ponto principal de toda essa reflexão: Saga. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, ex-Mestre do Santuário, ex-espectro de Hades e o homem com os olhos mais tristes que já vi. Eu não sei quando foi que as minhas preocupações, que os meus esforços em fazê-lo sorrir, que os meus olhares de admiração se tornaram em algo mais: a necessidade de tê-lo sempre ao meu lado, os sorrisos tímidos ao encará-lo nos olhos, a vontade de ouvir sua voz tranqüilizante.

E os pensamentos, claro. Aqueles malditos pensamentos, sobre os quais eu não tinha controle nenhum e insistiam em formar imagens que me faziam corar e abaixar a cabeça, encabulada.

Exatamente como agora. A minha sorte é que não há ninguém comigo na limousine a não ser o próprio motorista, concentrado demais no trânsito para dar atenção aos anseios de uma garota apaixonada.

Oh, apaixonada. Terrivelmente. Mas, apesar da minha pouca idade, eu tenho plena consciência do quão absurda é a simples idéia de estar em seus braços. Amor impossível. Quem foi que nunca teve um, afinal de contas? A terrível sensação de resignar-se, de calar seu coração em prol de um bem mais conveniente.

Mas, ainda assim, eu poderia sonhar, não? Sonhar acordada, deixar os meus pensamentos tomarem o rumo que bem entenderem. De fato, eu não tenho controle nenhum sobre eles. E não faço questão disso.

Posso sonhar que meu sentimento é correspondido, sonhar com o dia em que daremos o nosso primeiro beijo, sonhar com o seu sorriso enquanto diz que me ama... Sonhar é tudo o que me resta. Sabe aquela historia de que se você realmente acreditar em um sonho, ele acontece? É a mais pura mentira. Querer nem sempre é poder e ter o sonho não te dá as condições e nem o direito de realizá-lo. Pelo menos não enquanto você se preocupar com a opinião das pessoas e com protocolos seculares.

E sobre aquela história de que um humano jamais pode vencer um Deus? Também a mais pura mentira, pois existem várias maneiras de ser derrotado sem que força física ou poder de cosmo estejam envolvidos. Existem várias maneiras de se submeter, várias maneiras de perder o controle, várias maneiras de perder a razão, várias maneiras de _perder_. Bem como existem milhões de motivos pra aceitar uma derrota.

Eu declaro, sem qualquer vergonha: fui derrotada. Meus pensamentos, minhas ações, meus olhares, meus sorrisos, minhas palavras, meu orgulho... tudo o que sou pertence a um único homem. E isso seria maravilhoso se ele ao menos soubesse disso. Mas dada as condições atuais, tudo o que eu sinto é um grande vazio.

De repente, a porta do veículo se abre. Me assusto um pouco de tão imersa que estava em meus pensamentos. A brisa da noite sopra e me conforta de alguma maneira. Busco seu cosmo com o meu e não é exatamente uma surpresa encontrá-lo inquieto.

Imagino o que Saga pensaria se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Diria que era absurdo, que a diferença de idade entre nós é muito grande, que ele era apenas um cavaleiro desajustado cuja função era servir à Deusa e _nada_ além disso. Mas eu sei a verdade. Saga, por mais que se esforce, ainda questiona muitos dos protocolos e códigos de honra que os cavaleiros mantêm. O motivo de não me aceitar pouco tem a ver com honra ou bom senso. Ele não me aceitaria pelo simples fato de não se achar merecedor disso.

E é muito triste amar alguém que acha que não merece. O amor perde o brilho, torna-se um sentimento opaco, enfraquecido, amargurado.

Passo rapidamente pelas casas de Áries e Touro e sinto meu coração falhar uma batida ao me deparar com a Casa de Gêmeos, como sempre acontecia. Subi os degraus restantes sentindo os batimentos cardíacos na garganta, tanto pelo esforço realizado em chegar rapidamente na terceira casa zodiacal, quanto pela obviedade: eu estava entrando na casa do homem que eu amo, à noite e sozinha.

Meus passos reverberam pelas paredes de mármore, antes embevecidas em silêncio e escuridão. Elevo meu cosmo de maneira que ele possa senti-lo, mas eu não consigo imaginar um motivo para _querer_ que ele o sinta. Chego à óbvia conclusão de que certas coisas não precisam de motivos porque o seu real significado se perderia nas idas e voltas das palavras.

Algumas coisas não precisavam de explicação, não precisavam fazer sentido. E ainda assim, existiam.

Ouço passos descendo as escadas e lá está ele. Não posso enxergá-lo com os meus olhos azuis, mas enxergo-o com os olhos da alma. E ele está em frangalhos. Imagino a que tipo de tortura mental se submeteu para o seu cosmo ficar tão inquieto.

Sim, eu sabia de todos os problemas de Saga, de todas as suas não-aceitações, de todas as suas angústias com um passado que ele _nunca _poderia consertar, de todas as suas dúvidas a respeito de sua própria sanidade mental, de todas as prisões que ele construía em sua mente para manter-se minimamente são e protegido.

Eu só precisava encontrar as chaves e libertá-lo.

Uma tarefa ingrata, ainda mais em se tratando de alguém que não quer se libertar.

- Saga? – Pergunto querendo iniciar um diálogo.

- Sim, sou eu, Atena. Posso fazer algo...? – Havia uma nota de surpresa em sua voz que não me passou despercebida. Estávamos bastante próximos um do outro.

- Acabei de chegar de uma reunião com o primeiro-ministro e mesmo estando exausta, não pude ignorar o seu cosmo e o quão pesado ele estava. Está com algum problema? Quer conversar?

Ofereci ajuda por educação, pois sabia que Saga nunca me permitiria gastar meu tempo precioso de Deusa com os anseios de um cavaleiro desajustado. Ele abaixa a cabeça, parecendo sentir-se muito culpado pelo meu semblante de preocupação, um pouco envergonhado até.

Saga sabia ser extremamente previsível em sua auto-piedade.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansado.

Mentira.

Eu sabia. Ele sabia. Mas nós fingimos acreditar naquilo porque era o mais conveniente.

Permanecemos em silêncio, como se estivéssemos nos concentrando em continuar aquela encenação. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, comecei a analisá-lo. Os ombros tensos estreitavam-se desconfortáveis. As mãos fechadas pendiam ao lado do corpo inquietas, como se ele necessitasse desesperadamente de arranjar algo para fazer com elas. Ele ainda não ousava me olhar, o que dificultava a visão de sua expressão. Eu não podia ver com muita clareza, mas aposto que seus lábios deviam estar comprimidos, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seus músculos faciais completamente tensos.

Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável e eu percebi que estava contribuindo muito pra isso, não só pela minha presença, mas também pelo meu silêncio inquisidor.

Tratei de colocar no rosto o sorriso mais sereno que possuía e me aproximei dele. O encarei por mais algum tempo, como se testasse a maneira como ele reagia a mim estando ali tão perto.

Nenhuma alteração e eu me senti segura o suficiente para acariciar sua face. O ponto onde minha mão o tocava funcionava como um pára-raio, projetando no meu corpo pequenas descargas elétricas. Excitação, ternura e amor misturavam-se em mim.

E tudo o que ele fez foi suspirar, resignado.

Por outro lado, ele não me rejeitou o que me fez concluir que poderia ser bem pior. Entendam bem, eu compreendia Saga como poucos naquele Santuário, sabia que parte de suas preocupações não eram sem motivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela falta de ação me enervava. Saga não era um homem dado a demonstrar fraquezas, mas perto de mim, era tudo o que ele sabia fazer: ser fraco, resignar-se, submeter-se aos meus mandos e desmandos.

Não o culpo pela fraqueza, não quero do meu lado alguém que seja perfeito. Mas eu o culpo por diversas vezes rejeitar minha ajuda, recusar-se a olhar nos meus olhos, cegar-se frente as minhas demonstrações tão óbvias de carinho.

E então, num impulso, eu o abracei. Impossível não me questionar a respeito da minha própria sanidade mental, mas o conforto de seus braços, suas mãos em minhas costas e cintura, o cheiro cítrico típico dele... faziam valer a pena e calar qualquer pensamento racional sobre como uma Deusa agia com um cavaleiro.

Expandi meu cosmo, fazendo-o queimar toda a sorte de sentimentos bons, algo que pudesse confortá-lo e acalmá-lo. Fazer aquele momento ser tão prazeroso como estava sendo pra mim, sem qualquer outro tipo de preocupação. Pareceu funcionar, pois até mesmo a respiração de Saga estava mais calma.

Afastei-me ligeiramente e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, guiando-o de encontro aos meus lábios. Por um ou dois segundos pensei seriamente na possibilidade de beijá-lo. _Realmente_ beijá-lo. Mas ainda não era hora e nem lugar, então um beijo no rosto foi tudo o que pude oferecer a ele.

Foi quando Saga finalmente reagiu. Ele segurou minhas mãos com uma ternura que me era desconhecida e beijou-as num ato que me dividiu: respeito ou amor?

Senti novas descargas elétricas frente aquele contato e meus pensamentos voaram. Corei levemente frente àquela demonstração de carinho, que era pouca para os meus anseios, mas suficiente para me deixar nas nuvens.

Afastei-me dele um pouco hesitante porque simplesmente senti que era a coisa certa a se fazer. O simples fato de ele não ter recusado os meus toques, bem como a minha proximidade, era um avanço e tanto. Tentar ir além seria arriscado e colocaria tudo a perder.

Esperando, do fundo do coração, que ele ficasse bem, dei-lhe as costas, não sem antes trocarmos um olhar cúmplice.

Sentia-me tão bem naquele momento, e sei que ele também se sentia assim. E isto me bastava por hora.

Passei pelas casas zodiacais seguintes quase flutuando. Por mais realista que fosse, gostava de deixar meus pensamentos vagarem, formando as cenas perfeitas de um encontro perfeito. Eu sabia que tudo era ilusão, devaneios de tudo o que restara da garota presente em mim que ainda não tinha se acostumado àquele mundo de responsabilidades.

Eram ilusões. Preciosas, mas irreais.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Ai, ai... lá vai eu de novo escrever com esse casal. Alguns podem vir a achar essa Saori um pouco estranha, e eu concordo em parte, mas não conseguiria abordá-la de outra maneira. _

_Só queria explicar a parte da derrota. Virginianos (a Saori é do signo de virgem e talz) são bem auto-suficientes e se orgulham disso. Portanto, depender de outra pessoa, ver que alguém tem tanto poder assim sobre eles é um tanto quanto assustador, é uma "derrota" que vai fundo no orgulho._

_Não sei se deveria prometer isso, mas pretendo lançar uma terceira parte dessa história, porque, né? Depois de ter feito esses dois sofrerem horrores, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, rs..._


End file.
